The Curious Case of Nick Wilde
by bray dog
Summary: Nick Wilde, a powered fox goes through a tough time as his world starts to change. Follow Nick as he goes on a adventure to control his ability, and possibly save the world. (Suck at summary's)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note. So I said I had a new idea for a fanfict. I was going to call this fanfict, **The New Hero**. I know it sucks, but if you guys have a idea for a name, you can tell me. Also there are most likely going to be allot of misspelled words. Right so lets get started.

 **Chapter 1 My** **differences**

Just another day on my mom's couch. I may be twenty one, but i don't spend mutch money in myself. But I do make money. Of course some mammals think I steel. But I don't, I simply get mammals to bie what I'm selling.

Sometimes I half to be careful who I'm selling to. Some mammals will get angry and some will have abilities. Some even have abilities and get angry. You ever see a fox running his tail away from a flaming vixen. No? Didn't think so.

That vixen got so mad she almost burned my tail off. I have a ability as well, but i can't use it mutch. Basically because its a ability that hasn't been discovered yet. No other mammal has my ability. Or so me and my mom think.

There's tons of abilities, fire, ice, flight, super strength. Tons of different abilities, but mine is the ability to, I guess manipulate music, ir something like that. You ever see that little kids show Monster High. With the mammals that are monsters and stuff. Well one mammal turns into a flaming wolf when he hears music, and his personality changes. Kinda like what i can do, but im able to make clones of myself, but only on sposific instruments.

Lets say- "Nick I got a call from the orphanage, the kids want you down there." I guess I'll half to continue my long ass speach later.

Authors Note. Well heres the first chapter, hoped you all liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note. I changed the title of the story. It was a suggestion from tweiler 18, and I wanted to say if anyone hates that I didn't pick there name they suggested, I'm sorry. I like it better than **The New Hero.** I thought it was a random tipe of title, thats why I liked it more.

 **Chapter 2 My friends at the orphanage.**

Hi guys and gals, welcome back. Right now I'm heading to the orphanage. The kids down there love me. I'm like a rock star down there. Also it's a predator orphanage. No prey are at this orphanage, accept the cook. I mean seriously, do you no the chances of a prey giving up there child. It's like, ninety seven out of a hundred.

Anyway, I go down there evey now and then to give the owner some of my money I make. That's also another reason why I "sell" items. It's to get money keep some for my mom and I, then the rest goes to the orphanage.

Every now and then I'll sing to the kids, while making figures with my ability. I'll usually make me but smaller, dancing around while playing guitar. As I said before, I can onley make clones of me playing different instruments. But I've tried a few times going farther with my powers. Sometimes I'm even able to make a clone of myself, but not playing an instrument.

I scared my mom the second time i was able to do it. I had the clone of myself walk out and sit on the couch. Then my mom walked by and asked what i wanted from a chinese shop. And thats when i walked out and told her what I wanted, and she freaked out. It almost took me an hour to calm her down.

But the most progress I've made so far is when I'm listening to the song Radioactive. It kinda makes more sense since the song has allot of beats to it. Sometimes I can make my room shake to the beats. And I'm also partly of the time able to make my voice sound like the singer of the song.

Hey look the orphanage, wait I should probably describe it to ya'. Well it's a old school, one of those ones we're the ninth grade was right beside the six grade. It's pretty old, but the mammal running it has been able to fix it up over the years with the money I bring in.

Now it's colorful and all the old play ground equipment has been replaced.

Hey there's Luna, she's a eight year old vixen. Actually I brought her to the orphanage. I found her out on the street when she was three. Her fur was covered in dirt and her close were dirty and disgusting. So I brought her to my mom's house and had my mom give her a bath, and then the next day I brought her here to the orphanage.

And then there's Jake and Jack, the wolf twins. Then theres Paul the bear and Jenny the tigres. Kent is a a lion who runs the place. He's really nice to the kids, I should no as I use to stock him every now and then to make sure he isn't beating the children. I no what it fills like to have the fear of someone kicking and punching you every night...

Right anyways then theres Jary the cook. He's the only prey here at the orphanage. He's a pig and he loves the kids, once again i should know. Anyways thats all of my friends at the orphanage.

2:00 hours later

Man I was there a bit longer than I thought. Right now I'm heading home, as it is getting kinda late. Don't want anyone thinking I'm going around waiting for someone to leave there house so I can brake in. So anyways- "Sir are you lost?" I turn my head to find none other than a police cruiser. It's going to be a long night.

Authors Note. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. So what's going to happen to Nick, well we'll find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note. I don't have anything to say, so just go ahead and read.

 **Chapter 3 The Fox in** **The** **Neighbourhood**

"Sir are you heading some were?" Those were the words that got me hear at the police station. So this is how it weant down. But I can't tell you how it went down unless i make it a cool flash back. So I will start waving my hands and say... _FLASH BACK_.

1:04 ago

"Yes I'm heading home." "Well ccould i talk to you for a minute." "I'm sorry officer I have to be getting back." God I just wanna get home. Suddenly the door opened and a cheetah stepped out.

"Sir can you put your hands behind your head please?" Wait what, what did I do? "Officer can I no why your arresting me?" I'm not I just have to ask you some questions when we get to the police station."

Flash back over

And thats why I'm sitting in this chair, and connected to this table by handcuffs. And a pier black cup of coffee in paw. Oh hay look, it's the same cheetah that arrested me.

"Hello I am officer Wong, I have brought you here today as we need your help on a case. Do you no this lion?"

He pulled out a picture of Kent. "Yes I no him. He runs the orphanage." "So you do know he runs the orphanage." "Yeah I've known him for awhile, about five or six years." "Have you seen him ever do anything different."

"Like what?" "Possibly as if he's under the influence of drugs." "No I've never seen him act differently. And I go down there quite a lot." "Yes we know." He suddenly hands me a picture. I look closely and see none other than myself sitting behind a bush with a camera watching the back windows of the orphanage.

"It seems you keep a close eye on him to." "Yeah the first few years I had my eye on him." "Yes I heard you didn't really like it when children are beaten." "How do you know thats why I whas watching him?"

"Your father, he use to beat you yes?" "Yeah." "You were to afraid to call the police." Wait what did he just say. "No actually I called the police five times, and even came to the police station two times myself."

"Well thats not what it says in your records. It says he-" "NO!...The fucking police never fucking came while me and my mom kept being beaten by my fucking father. The one thing you mother fuckers came for was when a mysterious power killed my father and blowed a hole through my apartment wall.

But you didn't even come for the death of my father, you came because you wanted investigate the mysterious power. You didn't even ask if we were ok." After calming down he continued asking questions before I whas able to leave.

Judy Hopps POV

I whas sitting in Bogos chair waiting for him to show up. He said he had a case for me and wanted me to wait in his office. I heard the door open behind me as Bogo walked in.

I straightened my back as he sat in the chair. "I have a case hear Hopps, as you already know. I want you to take a look at it. If you don't want it we'll give it to another officer. We've been watching Kent Carthy, a male lion twenty five years old. We asked a few questions to Nick Wilde male fox twenty one years old.

Nick Wilde goes to the orphanage that Kent Carthy owns. We dont no what they do there, but we've seen lions on camera that look like Kent in some shady areas. So we want you to watch Kent Carthy. And every now and then take a look at Nick Wilde. Everything else you need to know will be in the file. Will you take the case?"

"Yes sir."

Authors Note. What do you thinks going to happen next. And we learned a bit about Nick's back story. Also, I no I haven't showed anything yet to do with there abilities, but I will be adding there abilities in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note. Welcome back, you know I just noticed I make these chapters around ten to eleven PM. Anyways, time to get to the next chapter.

 **Chapter 4 And they then meet**

"Your kidding me!" "No I'm not Kent, they were watching you." Right now I'm sitting with Kent in the old office of the school. I just told him about how the police have been watching him. "So they saw me in a few cameras in some shady spots and thought I whas doing drugs or something?"

"Actually I think they saw someone doing something bad that looked like you. And they can't get "you" for just walking around, so they had to have either seen "you" doing something against the law having to do with drugs, or your connected to a case."

"Ya but I mean what did i do wrong. I mean yeah I sometimes do go to the shady areas. But I don't do anything like that, hell this orphanage is in a shady part of town." Suddenly I heard knocking on the door, and Kent heard it to.

"I'll get it Kent." I got up and walked to the replaced doors. Before opening the door though I looked through the peek hole. After grabbing a chair to stand on and look through, only to see know one there. I started to put there chair away and walk back to the office before someone started knocking on the door again.

So I opened the door to find a bunny in a police officer costume. "Hey carrots what's with the get up?" She had a look of confusion before It went away and changed into a bit of anger and frustration before it disappeard. "It's not a get up. I am with the Z.P.D, and can I say it took you a while to open the door."

Authors Note. So they finally met. What do you think will happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note. I'm sorry for not making any chapters for awhile. And also I noticed my mistake in the last chapter. So here you go I geuss. (yes I put five in)**

 **Chapter 5 The inspection**

"Can I come in?" the bunny said with a nice but also annoyed smile. "What for?" "Well I can't say much about my work at the moment, beside the fact that it's for a case." "Yes and one I've been informed on." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Yes I heard, now may I come in?" "Sure if you have a warr-" I was cut off in the middle of my sentence as she shoves a peace of paper in my face. I take one look at her to see a smug smile. "Sure officer." I say with even a now more annoyed tone.

I let her come in and start to lead her to the old office. She's looking around the old school as if shes trying to find a needle in a haystack. Wich she will never find because she's in the wrong haystack. We make it to the office, I open the door for her and let her walk in.

"Can you wait outside for now?" She says with a smile that shows no isn't an option. "Sure, just don't axpect to find anything." I close the door and wait outside. I'm not able to here anything as this door is like a safe, nothing gets out, unless you find a way in.

I look at the clock to see I should have been home by now. I also know the kids aren't going to let me leave until I give them one of my performances. I walk into the kids room to see them playing a game of checkers. One look up at me, and a big smile appears on his face.

"NICK!" Suddenly all I can see is fur as I'm tipped over and on the ground. Paul game a big bear hug, the wolf twins started howling, Jenny started to grab my leg, and Luna wanted me to hold her.

"Calm down guys." I said as there energy started to deplete. I sat down on a chair, "So what story is it today?" "ROBIN HOOD!" They all yell. "Ok, ok." So I mamade two tiny figures of me. One had on robin hoods close, and the other was dancing and had a violen.

2:00 minutes later

"And he rode off with his briiiIIIIIIIde."

I finished my song, finally now maybe the kids will go to bed. My prayer was answered as they laid down. I gave a kiss on the for head to each one before telling them goodnight and walking out of the room.

I turn around to find Kent smiling.

"Guess what just happened?" He said with a happy tone. "What happend?" "Guess." "No just tell me what happened." I said with a smirk as we were walking now down the hallway. "I looked at the pictures that thay took of 'me'," he said with air quotes "And the lionthat they thought was me was actually my twin brother!" Wait what, twin brother!

He must have had read my facial expression as he answered my question. "Yeah sorry I never told you." "Wait but he's your twin brother, why are you so happy that he might be selling drugs on the street." "Because when I we were fifteen he ran away, so if there's a chance that I might be able to see him again..."

He started to go quiet, but that's fine, if I had a twin brother that I haven't seen for like nine years I would to.

 **Authors Note. Well here it is I hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note. Hey guys and gals, welcome back. So uhh...I don't have anything to say.** **Chapter 6 WHOOP WHOOP THATS THE SOUND Of DAH POLICE 'Part 1'** **Nick home (His mom's house)**

"Your late honey." "I know mom, just some stuff happened today." "What happened?" Good going Nick, now she's not going to let you go to bed! What are you yelling at me for?! Why are you yelling?! Why am I yelling at myself?!

"Well nothing much, just...some stuff and all that." I said as I turned around.

"Thats not an answer Nick." She said calmly. "Well yo-" "Don't try lying Nick, I got a phone call from the police. They said they had to take you in for questioning."

"Yeah...well they were looking into a case, and I just needed to answer a few questions." "What for?" "Well you se-" **Nock Nock** "IT'S THE POLICE, OPEN THE DOOR!" I ran up and opened the door to be throwed onto the ground. "You have the right to remain silent, 'the officer on top of me said while one put my mom on the ground and a few others were checking the house' , anything you say or do can and wil-"

"What's going on!" My mom said, before the officer hit her with a fist. "Shut it fox!" At that moment I felt an anger inside of me that I have never felt before. 'Release it' I heard a gruff voice say in my head. Release what? 'Just let go.' It said but in a much more calm and peaceful tone. Suddenly my vision went black.

?:?? **Later**

I suddenly got up breathing hard, there seems to be sand everywhere. I'm on a beach, and my mom's beside me unconscious. **What happened?**

 **Authors Note. What do you think happend, but we shall see in the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note. Well what did you think happend.** **And Tantio, you really have allot of thoughts on what happened. Well let's see if any of your suggestions were right.**

 **Chapter** **7 WHOOP WHOOP THATS THE SOUND OF DA POLICE (part 2)**

 **Judy POV**

 **Crime** **scene at Wilde's apartment (his mom's)**

"Really sir, I whas just holding him down before I started to here some tipe of beat. I look down and there's just a fist flying in my face. And after that I don't remember anything else."

Weird, I don't know how a fox can nock out a wolf in one punch. And I've seen Nick and he's pretty skinny, and it looks like he doesn't have that much muscle. Also the other officers said he nocked them out as well. And the team that was sent to capture him was made up of a tiger, two wolfs, and a coyote.

I mean I could see him taking out the coyote but two wolfs, I don't think he could do that. And a tiger! He had to have an ability, but in his records, it says he was born with no abilities. And this is so important, that even the chief came to the crime scene.

 **2:00 Hours** **Nick POV**

"So you think that you lost control of your ability and got us away. And you were never aware of what happened." My mom said as I was looking at the mark one of the wolf officers left on her cheek. "Yeah pretty much."

"Hey, what are you doin?!" I turn around to see a police officer. Well time to work the act. I put on my saddest face, and ruffled my fur a bit.

"We're looking for mammals who would help two homeless foxes. You wouldn't mind giving us some spare change, would you officer?"

I know my mom isn't going to like me doing this, but I half to. His expression changed a bit before he smiled. He pulled out his wallet and handed me two tens. "Now stay out of trouble." He turned around and started to walk away before his radio started to go off. ~All officers be on the look out for two foxes, one male one female. Red fur and they both have emerald colored eyes~

Suddenly the officer stopped and slowly turned around. As he turned around he was also slowly pulling out his tranq gun. He suddenly did a quick motion and turned around all the way pulling out his gun like some tipe of western movie. Damn radio!

I quickly pushed my mom out of the way into and alley and told her to run.

Now I was pulling my mom down the alley pushing garbage cans behind me trying to stop the goat officer.

We finally made it out of the alley only to be met with five police cars parked in front of us. "Put your paws up!" One of the officers said through his radio. I was looking for a way out before I felt my moms paw on my shoulder. I looked at her to find her nodding before she put her paws behind her head. So I did the same.

 **Authors Note. Well the police caught him. If you were hoping to find out what happened in this chapter, sorry. But we should find out what happened in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just** **Read**

 **Chapter** **8 The breast almost had me**

"I did nothing wrong, I swear!" I said. Right now I'm sitting in an interrogation room once again. I know police are behind the window. I mean seriously, I've watched enough cop shows to know that there always behind the frickin, window!

I was sitting alone in the room. They haven't had a cop come in to interrogate me. Finally a few minutes later, they send in a cheetah. And god, she is one of the hottest mammals I've ever seen. I meen, sure I don't usually act like this. But under this fur and skin, there's still a male mammal who likes to look at breasts.

I look away as fast as I looked. She sits down in front of me, and just looks at a file. (probably mine) Suddenly it closes, sounding like thunder in this room as it echoed off the walls. She looks up at me with a gaze I know all to well. She's going to try and hustle me. Yeah, well lets just see her try. I've already prepared myself, she will probably use her charm to try and pursuade me.

"So, you have made quite a big ruckus here at the ZPD." "Not as big as them." I say as I point at her breast. Of course, I only did this to make her think she has me under her control.

As I will never fall to the breast, it's...just...so...hard (No not that you purvs). She smiled a bit as she thought she had me (wich she almost did). I could tell exactly what she was thinking, 'I have him right in my paws' but she doesn't, and she doesn't know this.

"You know (she said as she leaned forward a bit more to show more of her breast) some of the mammals think you have an ability." "I don't have an ability." "Well, you were able to take down two wolfs, a tiger, and a coyote. And two of those mammals had abilities."

Fuck, if only that fucking voice didn't come from know where, this could have probably have been done and over with by now. But why were the police their in the first place? "I have a question for you officer..." "Courtman."

"Well officer Courtman, why were the police their in the first place?" Suddenly her face changes from sexy, to worried. She quickly changed back to her sexy and charming face.

"How about we continue are other conversation?" "How bout nooooo. (I feel a bit like the villian in the Austain Powers movies.) I wanto know why the police showed up at my house, and hit my mother." She went blank before she sighed and got up and left the room.

A few minutes late, Chief Bogo walks in. The same officer who wouldn't come to help me and my mother. He sits down in front of me and gives me a gruff stare. "Mr.Wil-" "No no no no no, not Mr.Wilde, just Nick or Nickolas." "Fine, Nickolas we came to your house the because your buddy who runs the orphanage has gone missing. And we know that you were the last person to ser him." Wait... **KENTS BEEN KIDNAPPED WHO'S GOING TO WATCH THE CHILDREN?!**

 **Authors** **Note. Welp here it is, hoped you liked it (MEN)** **Also the thing with Austin Powers, it's just a movie joke if you didn't get it.**


End file.
